Hola otra vez
by Angela Drew Worsnop
Summary: Vida actual, Armin Arlert estudia en la preparatoria ya cumplido 16 años, pero desde que se graduo de la secundaria ha tenido problemas psiclogicos mentales, por los cuales su novia Annie lo dejo, pero mucho antes de eso se separo de sus amigos, ahora que esta en la preparatoria no sabe cuales seran sus desafortunados o afortunados momentos que tendra de ahora en adelante,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos Bienvenidos a Hola otra vez, así se titula el Fanfic lo pondré en comillas… "Hola otra vez" listo XD , este es un nuevo Fanfic que salió de mi mente o si Gracias Mente :D, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, siempre tengo que aclarar eso, así que bueno creo que algunos ya me conocerán del Fanfic de Me corresponde sé que soy muy lenta pero intentare ya no serlo porque ahora tendré dos Fanfics que hacer, espero que me sigan en mi página de Facebook la cual se titula Me corresponde donde les avisare sobre los nuevos capítulos de mi Fanfic, bueno eso es todo así que comencemos… A se me olvidaba la pareja es ErwinxArmin… ahora si comencemos.**

-.-

¿Qué es eso? Hay algo en el suelo, no, no es algo es alguien y son dos personas, están sobre ¡¿UN CHARCO DE SANGRE?! ¿Dónde estoy? Esperen ese ¿soy yo? ¿Quién es la persona que me toma de la mano?

-¡Huyamos Armin!- la persona que me toma de la mano me grito y nos fuimos ¿volando? no, no estamos volando son esos aparatos con cuerdas, navajas y oxígeno. ¡Eso es un mono gigante! hay algo persiguiéndonos, bueno no me persigue a mi realmente si no al yo que estoy viendo y esa persona, que seguramente debe ser un adulto. Esperen que me pase, mi aparato ¿ya no está funcionando?

-¡Armin es imposible que ambos nos salvemos con solo un tridimensional!-le grito el hombre a mi otro yo, mientras que le quitaba su aparato, al cual llamo tridimensional y le colocaba el que el llevaba.

-No Erwin- le dijo mi otro Armin y ¿está llorando? si está llorando, bueno estoy llorando.

-Armin entiende ¡quiero que sobrevivas!- le dijo el tal Erwin y esperen me está besando, si de hecho ¡ME ESTA BESANDO! ¡PERO YO NO SOY GAY!

[¡POM POM!] Hay un enorme ruido.

-Armin ya viene por favor huye lejos- dijo el tal Erwin, veo que mi otro yo sé está aferrando a sus manos, mientras que el intenta zafarse de ellas.

-¡Por favor Armin vete de aquí, vete, vete joder!- vaya no sé porque el otro Armin se sigue aferrando, de ese tipo.

-Por favor Erwin, sé que lo lograremos juntos- dijo el segundo Armin, el tal Erwin lo tomo de la cara y comenzaron a besarse, se me hace extraño verme besarme con un hombre, debo admitir que no me desagrada verlo, pero ¡Esperen queee! el tal Erwin me tomo de la cintura y me aventó al aire, ¿Que mierda le pasa? primero me besa y... a no esperen yo use el tal equipo tridimensional estoy colgado entre dos árboles.

-¡Erwin por favor!-

-¡Armin Te amo así que por favor vete y vive por mí!-

-¡No me pidas…- el otro yo quedo petrificado, no encuentro la razón, volteo hacia un lado y observo que esta ese gigante mono pero donde esta...

-¡Erwiiiiiiin!- grito Armin, mire a todos lados buscando al tipo hasta que lo encontré, ¡No, no, no, NOO! ese mono gigante lo está devorando, ¡No espera otro yo! ¡No Vayas! ¡¿Que pasa aquí?! ¡No, No, No, No! estoy siendo comido ¡Demasiada sangre! ¡Erwin te amo! ¿Porque? ¡TE AMO ERWIN!...

-¡Erwin!- Armin se levantó de su cama, gritando ese nombre, miro en todo el alrededor de su cuarto, como buscando a algo o a alguien pero solo se encontraba el.

-¿Qué es esto en mis ojos?- llevo una de sus manos a su cara y pudo notar que estaba llorando durante aquella pesadilla.

-Que sueño tan raro- dijo Armin, tomo su celular para verificar la hora y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Demonios, no puedo creer que un estúpido sueño me haiga levantado- dijo Armin molesto.

-Ahora solo me quedan dos horas para dormir antes de que mi alarma de las seis- dijo Armin, tomo su cobija y se tapó hasta la cabeza para volver a dormirse.

-DIIIIIIIIIIT~DIIIIIIIIIIIIIT-

-Maldita alarma- dijo Armin sacando uno de sus brazos del interior de la cobija y aplastando por todas partes hasta encontrar su alarma y apagarla de un golpe.

-Odio tener que ir a la escuela- dijo Armin, se tallo la cara y volvió a acostarse, pero no por mucho.

TOC~TOC

-¿Armin?- dijo su abuelo.

-¿Estas despierto?- pregunto tras la puerta.

-SI abuelo, en un momento bajare- le respondió Armin mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño.

-Armin ¿ya estás listo?- dijo su abuelo tras la puerta.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Armin abriendo la puerta y dejando que su abuelo lo viese.

- Oh de acuerdo bajemos a desayunar- le dijo su abuelo dándole pequeñas palmadas en su hombro.

-No, no desayunare, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela para la ceremonia de bienvenida- le dijo Armin.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces solo acompáñame hasta la cocina- le dijo su abuelo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa y al llegar a la cocina su abuelo saco un jugo de naranja, fue hasta la alacena y saco dos pequeños frascos y un vaso en donde servir el jugo. Separo los frascos y saco varias pastillas de ellos.

-Abuelo- dijo Armin un tanto molesto pero en su voz detonaba tristeza.

-Ten Armin tomate esta pastilla y los calmantes- le dijo su abuelo depositando las pastillas en su palma.

-Si abuelo, las tomare aquí pero no entiendo por qué sacas tantas pastillas para solo darme dos- le dijo Armin después de ingerir las pastillas.

-Siento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora pero la doctora acelero tu dosis y ahora debes ingerirlas cada cuatro horas así que necesitare que te lleves algunas a la escuela- le dijo su abuelo mientras guardaba varias pastillas en un pequeña bolsita con un cierre.

-No te preocupes abuelo, nos vemos en la tarde- le dijo Armin, tomo la bolsa de pastillas y se encamino hacia la puerta para salir de la casa.

-.- Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que no quería ver y fue lo que vio era a Annie y Reiner y lo peor de todo es que ambos se besaban. Annie su ex-novia, ni siquiera Armin podía creer lo mucho que llego amarla y que por su culpa perdió a sus mejores amigos Eren y Mikasa.

-Enamorarte solo te trae problemas- dijo Armin para sí mismo. Al entrar a la escuela dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de nubes blancas y espesas, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a la escuela y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Este último año estaré solo- dijo Armin y se encamino hacia la escuela.

**Y que tal ¿les gusto? Espero que si aunque, también espero que no lo dejen de leer, ya que el primer capítulo solo explica todo el inicio, pero no quería confundirlos, y por si tiene algunas dudas por las pastillas de Armin, tiene problemas psicológicos, pero eso lo explicare en el segundo**

**Nos vemos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno solo obtuve un review con el primer capítulo... no sé cómo me vaya ahora :c Comencemos.**

**-.-**

-¿Si?-

-Disculpe ¿hablo con el tutor de Arlert, Armin?- dijo una voz, de una joven mujer tras el teléfono.

-Oh si ¿quién habla?- pregunto el abuelo algo preocupado, pensaba en cosas que le pudieron haber pasado, tal vez tuvo una crisis en su escuela, o se peleó, o tal vez nunca llego a la escuela, todas esas ideas pasaron en segundos en la mente de su abuelo al escuchar que le preguntaran por él.

-De acuerdo, solo quería avisarle por parte de la Doctora Potts, que mañana puede atender a Armin, a las 7:30 p.m. también dijo que quería tomar la cita a solas con Armin para no hacerlo sentir incomodo ni mucho menos para que usted se altere y llegue a interrumpir la sesión ¿está de acuerdo con esos términos?- pregunto finalmente la joven mujer.

-Si no hay problema alguno- contesto su abuelo.

-De acuerdo, que pase un buen día señor- dijo la mujer y colgó el teléfono.

-.-

-Bienvenidos sean todos- dijo un anciano, muy bien vestido, tenía un domo calvo y muy brillante, demasiadas arrugas en su cara y sus ojos ni si quiera se miraban por la inmensidad de sus cejas y sus párpados caídos. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en vez de eso se colocó un pequeño pañuelo blanco para comenzar a toser.

-Bueno antes de sermonearlos hehe, quiero decirles que hoy es mi último día como director de la preparatoria Wells, en serio que me encantaría quedarme pero mi edad y mis condiciones físicas ya no me dan la fuerza- dijo el director, pero fue interrumpido por una joven mujer, muy arreglada, con demasiado maquillaje y un traje muy poco inusual, de seguro a todos los chicos se les caía la baba al verla en esos momentos y le prestaban más atención a sus pechos que amenazaban por botar de su apretada blusa. Varios chicos comenzaron a susurrar entre si y de vez en cuando uno de ellos les tocaba el trasero a las demás chicas y estas solo soltaban pequeños gemidos.

-Estúpidas-dijo en voz baja Armin al ver a todas sus compañeras. Tras de Armin se encontraba un chico demasiado voluptuoso y con cara de pervertido, parecía sentirse desesperado ya que todos sus compañeros tocaban a las chicas y donde él se encontraba solo habían chicos.

-Bien su nuevo director será este joven muchacho Erwin Smith-

-¡IMBECIL!- todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el gimnasio, el ex-director, el nuevo director, y la chica que estaba al lado del ex-director dirigieron su mirada a la persona que había gritado.

-Armin- dijo Erwin en voz muy baja.

-¿Tienes algún problema jovencito?- dijo el ex-director tras el micrófono. Armin no le prestó atención estaba envuelto en coraje y vergüenza, no le importaba que tan fuerte era el tipo ni el lugar en que estuviera, así que solamente lo hizo.

-¡Detengan a esa bestia!-grito la muchacha que se encontraba aferrada del brazo del director Erwin, la cual se llamaba Elizabeth. Varios alumnos fueron tras Armin pero este los apartaba rápidamente de él.

-Profesor Rivaille- dijo una alumna al ver como el profesor tomaba a Armin y lo aventaba por los aires lejos del otro chico. Armin rodó un poco sobre la cancha encerada, pero se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se limpió la poca sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-¡Deténganse todos en este momento!- grito Erwin, Armin volteo rápidamente buscando a la persona propietaria de esa voz, esa voz tan familiar.

-¿Por qué provocas este lío?- le grito Erwin a Armin al haberse acercado hacia él. Armin se encontraba cabizbajo y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?, ¿te parece gracioso que hagas una pelea el primer día que llegas a la escuela?- le dijo molesto Erwin, el sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro con Armin, pero tenía que ser un buen director en "este mundo".

-Ve a la oficina directiva, si no te encuentro ahí te buscare por toda la escuela- dijo Erwin, Armin solamente levanto su cara para ver al director e inclinarse mostrando respeto a su persona y tomo camino hacia la oficina. Erwin sintió un gran dolor al ver a Armin así tenia sangre en su boca y cuando el alzo su cara pudo notar que sus lágrimas estaban por desbordarse de sus ojos.

-Bien, siento la mal bienvenida que ha tenido el Director Smith- dijo el anciano.

-Supongo que es todo por ahora así que chicos sean bienvenidos y vallan a tomar sus clases- dijo finalmente el anciano y salió del gimnasio tomado del brazo por Elizabeth, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando a los respectivos tutores con sus alumnos y a Erwin quien se dirigía a su nueva oficina.

-.-

Armin ya tenía unos minutos en la oficina de Erwin y desde que había entrado no podía parar de llorar, su cabeza le dolía al recordar la voz del director y también por un golpe que recibió al caer al suelo, gracias a Rivaille.

~Pom~

La puerta de la dirección se abrió fuertemente, mostrando a Erwin quien entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Armin dio un pequeño brinco por la gran entrada de Erwin y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse fuertemente la cabeza con una mano y con la otra paso a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Llorar no servirá de nada si no me explicas las razones del alboroto- dijo secamente Erwin, mientras observaba como Armin se alteraba.

-¿No piensas decirme tus causas por golpear a ese chico?- insistió Erwin. Armin mordía su labio inferior tal vez tratando de cerrar su herida más rápido pero cada vez que soltaba su labio la sangre corría libremente por su mentón.

-Ven aquí- le ordeno Erwin, Armin dio unos cuantos pasos y se acercó al escritorio de Erwin.

-Siéntate- dijo Erwin, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio, Armin tomo el respaldo de la silla la jalo y se sentó, seguía cabizbajo y sus manos escondidas entre sus piernas. Erwin abrió una pequeña puerta de su escritorio y de ella saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Arlert puedo tratar tu herida?- dijo Erwin acercándose a Armin, no se sorprendió al oír al director llamándolo por su nombre, aunque fuese un nuevo director, de seguro le pregunto a algún maestro sobre su nombre.

-Si- le respondió cabizbajo Armin, Erwin tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo remojo con un poco de alcohol, tomo la barbilla de Armin y la alzo comenzando a pasar con cuidado el algodón sobre su labio.

- Nhg-gimió Armin al sentir el ardor del alcohol, Erwin siguió tanteando su labio con el algodón y Armin solo soltaba leves quejidos.

-Bien, ya está- dijo Erwin, soltó la barbilla de Armin y el solo quedo cabizbajo, como había estado desde hace un buen tiempo ya.

-Armin, veo que no piensas decirme porque golpeaste al chico ¿cierto?- dijo Erwin, observo a Armin quien apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Erwin no podía soportar verlo llorar, no estaba seguro de si Armin lo recordaba o no, así que decidió decirle alguna incoherencia.

-¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Erwin. Armin levanto rápidamente la cabeza, vio fijamente a Erwin y pequeñas imágenes de la pesadilla que tuvo esta mañana comenzaron a pasaren en su mente y comparaban a la persona que moría en su sueño, a la persona a la cual beso y por la cual se sacrificó con el director.

-Yo, yo, ¡NGH!- Armin soltó un fuerte gemido y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado Erwin. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Armin.

-No sé- dijo Armin rompiendo en llanto. Erwin tomo los brazos de Armin y este intento zafarse rápidamente.

-Por favor no otra vez- dijo llorando alteradamente Armin. Erwin soltó sus brazos observando a Armin quien se encontraba muy alterado, temblaba y lloraba, era una vista horrible, por así decirlo, Erwin estaba feliz de ver a Armin pero no quería verlo llorar, ni mucho menos verlo asustado ante él.

-No me abandones- dijo Armin llorando, Erwin se le acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente hacia él.

-No Armin, ya nunca más- dijo Erwin mientras se aferraba en abrazarlo fuertemente, como si fuesen a arrebatarlo de sus brazos. Armin se encontraba recargado en el pecho de Erwin, aferrado a su camisa, estaba llorando y apretando cada vez más la camisa de Erwin.

-Armin te amo y nunca más permitiré que te separen de mi lado- dijo Erwin, Armin recargo sus manos en el pecho de Erwin y lo aparto de si suavemente.

-Director, lo siento- dijo Armin, Erwin se quedó petrificado de la manera en la que la voz, la mirada, y su aura de amor se tornara en una triste y desolada aura, su voz estaba quebrada aun, pero su mirada era triste y fría.

-¿Armin?- dijo Erwin confundido, se separó de Armin y se quedó parado frente a él, observando que Armin también se levantaba del suelo.

-Perdóneme Director Smith, siento lo que acabo de hacer, perdón por haber llorado como una loca he he- dijo Armin riendo tristemente.

-Pero hace un momento… tú estabas- dijo Erwin realmente confundido y algo molesto por tener que retractarse de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Sí, lo siento- Armin y Erwin quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Armin decidió hablar.

-El me toco-

-¿Qué?- Erwin se quedó intrigado por lo que Armin decía, no sabía a qué se refería. Armin bajo su mirada y apretó los dientes.

-El idiota por el cual hice todo el escandalo- dijo Armin, levanto su cara y miro a Erwin quien aun no entendía lo que Armin trataba de decirle.

-¿Hablas del escándalo del gimnasio?-

-Sí, director- respondió Armin a Erwin.

-¿No se supone que por eso estoy en su oficina?, ¿director?-

-Aaah... Si es por eso- contesto Erwin. Armin se quedó confundido, que le pasaba el director ¿tenía alzhéimer?

-Armin puedes retirarte a tus clases- Armin se inclinó para agradecer, tomo su mochila y salió de la dirección. Erwin se quedó en la dirección, pensativo en lo que acababa de pasar con Armin, pensó en lo que dijo de ese chico y golpeo fuertemente el escritorio. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida. Al abrir la puerta, gira su cuerpo sobre si y al ver al pasillo miro a Armin quien iba corriendo por el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan apurado, como lo era antes, cuando corría para ir a ayudar a Hanjie o cuando corría en los entrenamientos de Rivaille. No podio evitar sonreír al estarlo viendo hasta que alguien corto su felicidad.

-¡Así que lo encontraste! ¡¿No Erwin?!- Erwin giro su cabeza y miro a Hanjie quien le daba palmadas en su hombro.

-Si- le respondió alegre Erwin. Hanjie miro hacia el pasillo y observo a Armin quien giraba hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a bajarlas.

-¿Es el cierto?- dijo Hanjie

-¡Claro que es el cómo olvidar su mediano pelo rubio y su menudo cuerpo!- se respondió así misma Hanjie. Erwin volteo a verla y después abrió la puerta de su oficina para que ambos pasaran.

-Espero tengas una buena excusa para no haber llegado a mi ceremonia- le regaño Erwin sonriéndole a Hanjie.

-.-

El día paso lentamente para Armin, en las clases escuchando a los maestros cada vez que se presentaban, cuando todos sus compañeros se presentaban, cuando el tubo que presentarse diciendo su nombre y diciendo lo que más le gusta, que era leer libros. A la hora del almuerzo sintió las miradas de varios grupos de chicas y como algunas se reían.

-Hola- Armin levanto su cabeza para ver a la voz femenina que le hablaba y se encontró con una chica, tenía dos coletas grandes y con algunos pequeños rizos en su pelo rubio rosado, ojos grandes y negros, algo "plana" y con la falda tan corta como todas las demás chicas del instituto. Armin levanto más su cara y se llevó una pequeña salchicha a la boca.

-Eres Armin, ¿cierto?- le dijo la chica sonriéndole. Armin no quiso responderle, trago la salchicha y tomo un pequeño brócoli llevándolo hacia su boca. La chica no se impaciento y prosiguió con su plática sin sentido.

-Yo soy Andrea Grego...-

-Se quién eres- le interrumpió Armin.

-Eres la estúpida delegada de clases- le respondió amargamente, tomo su botella de agua y comenzó a sorber de ella. Andrea solo se quedó sorprendida por lo grosero que había sido Armin. Se molestó.

-Bueno, no te gustaría ya sabes...-

-No, no lo sé, así que dilo de una maldita vez- le interrumpió Armin.

-Que nos conozcamos más ¿qué piensas?- le dijo rápidamente Andrea tomando sus manos.

-¿Y después de ser amigos cual será tu siguiente paso?- dijo burlonamente Armin y a la vez molesto.

-¿Siguiente pas...-

-¡Suelta mis manos, deja de hacerte la estúpida que no entiende a lo que me refiero!-grito Armin jalando sus manos de las de ellas, cerro su bentō y tomo su botella de agua.

-Armin, yo no pretendo nada más que una amistad- le rogó Andrea.

-Solo cállate y déjame en paz- le contesto cabizbajo Armin. Un chico que escuchaba su conversación se acercó hasta ellos y tomo del hombro a Armin, el solo se estremeció al sentir que alguien lo estaba tocando, tomo fuertemente la mano del sujeto y lo jalo de forma que se parase frente a Armin.

-Tranquilo Armin- Armin observo al sujeto con claridad y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Jean- susurro Armin, soltó su mano y se fue rápidamente de la cafetería. Jean es un chico de segundo año, antes también eran muy buenos amigos, Jean le confeso una vez que estaba indeciso sobre sus preferencias sexuales y Armin, al ver que su amigo necesitaba su ayuda y apoyo, dejo que Jean lo besara y lo tocara, de forma de no llegar a más lejos que eso. Después de esa vez Jean jamás volvió a hablarle ya que se sentía avergonzado, además de que Armin comenzó a cambiar psicológicamente y hubo algunos días en el que Armin lo insulto hasta llegar al límite de la confianza, provocando que ambos se molestaran y jamás volvieron a hablarse.

"-¿Cómo es que de tantas escuelas tuve que quedar en la misma que Jean?-" pensó Armin. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la escuela y salió al patio. Corrió hacia todos lados hasta llegar a un gran árbol de cerezo, se recargo en él y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, miro la hora y suspiro alegre. Solo faltaban veinte minutos más, suficientes para entretenerse con un libro, que guardaba en su mochila.

El resto del día fue igual, pero para Armin se le fue rápido, solo quería llegar a su casa, estar con su abuelo y dormir.

-Dormir durante toda una eternidad- se dijo a si mismo Armin. Al terminar las clases, Armin caminaba por el pasillo, por el que había corrido, cuando salió de la dirección. Observo la puerta de la dirección y tuvo la sensación de entrar en ella, acerco su mano hasta la perilla, pero se arrepintió. Tal vez ya ni estaba. Alejo su mano un poco de la perilla y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, provocando que Armin diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Erwin observo a Armin y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Armin?- le pregunto amablemente Erwin. Armin no entendía la razón pero sus dientes castañeteaban por el temblor en su cuerpo, sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, quería decir algo, pero sus nervios hacían que sus palabras se quedaran atrapadas en su garganta, soltando gemidos de enojo. Era una hermosa vista pensaba Erwin y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Quisieras pasar a mi oficina?- le pregunto Erwin, sintiéndose algo estúpido, por la gran sonrisa en su cara. Armin quería estar de nuevo en la oficina con Erwin, no entendía ese sentimiento, pero rechazó rotundamente la idea en su cabeza. –

No, lo siento yo ya me iba- le contesto firmemente Armin, sin tartamudear. Erwin quería decir algo pero el sonido del celular lo interrumpió. Armin tomo su celular y contesto, era su abuelo.

-De acuerdo estaré ahí en una hora tal vez- contesto Armin, Erwin aún no se movía del marco de la puerta, observando a Armin y este mirándolo de vez en cuando.

-Adiós- fue lo que dijo Armin, colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Erwin quería saber con quién había platicado, pero el preguntárselo sería inapropiado y extraño por parte de un director de la escuela. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodo, intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, pero no encontraban que decirse.

-Deberías de ir yendo ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Erwin cortando el silencio.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunto Armin, confundido. Erwin solo soltó una risilla.

-Sobre tu llamada- le dijo Erwin señalando el bolsillo del pantalón de Armin, donde había guardado el celular.

-Dijiste que llegarías en una hora, no la hagas esperar- le dijo Erwin burlándose, pensando que se trataba de una chica.

-Tiene razón- le contesto cabizbajo Armin.

-Es solo que no quiero estar ahí- dijo con voz muy baja.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar ahí?- le pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-Emh, no por nada- le dijo Armin.

-Adiós- le dijo Armin mientras le sonreía, acomodo mejor su mochila y se fue, corriendo por el pasillo.

**-.-**

**Terminado... tarde demasiado x-x lo siento no tengo nada más que decir… más que para disculparme por tardar tanto pero ideas van y vienen y no sabía muy bien como redactar la historia.. Espero les guste :3 Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo... También en el quinto capítulo de Me corresponde y en mis páginas de Facebook. **

** pages/Me-corresponde/222831791174538?ref=hl (aquí soy la admin. Sakura)**

** pages/Yaoi-a-Shingeki-no-kyojin/591666640905477?ref=hl (aquí soy la admin. Hanjie)**


End file.
